criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Miranda Galguera
Miranda Galguera was the killer of her daughter, teen soap sensation Jenny Galguera, in Once Upon a Crime (Case #32 of Pacific Bay). Profile Miranda is a retired actress who primarily played roles involving fictional princesses. She has brown eyes and short messy hair of the same color. She wears a blue medieval princess dress and sports a glittering tiara on her head, suggesting the many princess roles she has played in her acting career. To complete her look, she wears silver rose earrings, an access badge, and a badge symbolizing the Utopians. It is known that Miranda uses anti-aging cream, has read The Glass Princess and is on anti-depressants. Events of Criminal Case when they were younger.]] Miranda was in trouble after Frank and the player found a picture of a young Jenny and Miranda in a homage shrine holed in the Mr Sparkles toy shop. The player had to match the young Miranda to the same person of today before talking to the elder actress. Frank did not know that Miranda was famous decades before their first discussion in Jenny's murder investigation. Jenny was an only child per Miranda, and even if the player arrested Jenny's killer, nothing would make the grieving mother feel better in the long run. Jenny was to carry Miranda's creed since she knew she was too old to play a princess role in The Glass Princess—a live-action adaption of the fairy tale of the same name—but also felt that it was a cursed book of sorts. Miranda would be due for a second conversation with Frank and the player after the player found her tablet on a second trip to the Mr Sparkles toy shop. In addition, Frank could not help but notice the Daily Dawn digital article talking about Jenny outshining Miranda, but with that aside, he and the player had to talk to Miranda for a second time. Miranda was thankful for the player in returning her tablet, claiming that she had lost it while struggling to get past the crowd seizing the last of the Glass Princess toys. Frank wanted to know about Miranda coping about Jenny's transcendence, with the elder actress responding that she did not care about being outdone by her daughter at all. Much of Miranda's words had no relevance to the murder case at all. However, behind her grieving demeanor hid an atrocious dark side to the retired actress as suggested by the evidence imposed against her. Miranda was aghast when Frank and the player incriminated her as the killer as she claimed to have loved her daughter more than anything else. Moreso, Miranda showed signs of emotional instability suggesting that she felt regret for the murder, but Frank continuously grilled her for juvenile homicide. Miranda eventually knelt before the player's investigative expertise so Frank permitted the player to ship Miranda to court. All Judge Dante remembered was Jenny's annoying voice when he watched a couple of soap opera episodes of her with his granddaughter, but with that aside, he wanted an explanation as to why Miranda killed Jenny. Miranda wanted to help Jenny out during her rehearsal of a live-action adaption of Gaston Dumas's fairy tale The Glass Princess, but her emotional insecurities caused her to assume that she bothered Jenny more than she helped out, which prompted Jenny to inform her mother that she did not need her throughout the play. Miranda and Jenny looked at the mirror and realized that Miranda was once a beautiful princess, but due to her age she could no longer be what Jenny was, so she slammed her daughter in anger and stabbed her to death with broken glass. Miranda wanted the court to know how much she sacrificed her life to raise Jenny—stating that when she was pregnant with the victim, she had to put her career on hold, and due to a divorce not explained in the game, Miranda had to raise Jenny by herself. Miranda was not happy when Jenny cared about her own fame more than her mother, which drove the mother to a thirst for blood. Judge Dante heard enough and informed Miranda that there's no excuse for blood to be shed, so he gave a 30-year jail sentence for Miranda. Trivia *Miranda is one of the killers who committed domestic homicide in Pacific Bay, in this instance, she turned out to be the killer of her daughter. Case appearances *Once Upon a Crime (Case #32 of Pacific Bay) Gallery MirandaBehindBarsPB.png|Miranda, sentenced to 30 years in jail for the murder of her daughter, Jenny Galguera. JennyGPacificBayV.png|Jenny Galguera, Miranda's late daughter. mirandamugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Utopian Cult members